


Stories of the Fallen

by checkthequeen



Category: Gakuen Alice, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Guns, Mind Control, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthequeen/pseuds/checkthequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're just kids who are too young to see the reality that we perceive. GA/MULTIVERSE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Think Black Widow Sumire, Hawkeye Koko and Phil Coulson Yuu Tobita. ;)

"Have you ever lost a soldier, Miss Shouda?" Yuu says as he enters Sumire's room.

The place is empty and painted in black, the furniture nothing but only what is needed. Nothing was ever out of line in Sumire Shouda's room because that was how she is, she was organized and she was clean just like in her jobs.

"I don't want to talk about Agent Yome so if that's what you came in for, I am sorry to disappoint you," Sumire says in a monotonous tone.

"And I am not a soldier. We all aren't," She adds after a thought.

Yuu smiles and it isn't of pity or of mocking, it is of comfort and Sumire's heart starts to tremble. She should face it: they were soldiers of a war that cannot be won against a God that isn't supposed to exist. There was no hope.

They say what is a king to a God,

but what is a God to a nonbeliever?

But Sumire believed in all the things she saw and she saw the God of Mischief appear before her and take away her partner.

Before meeting him, she had no life and it feels as if she's back to that "Before" time where she was a hired help.

Today she just feels like hired help with a new master and a new wardrobe.

"How can we stand here, idly twiddling our thumbs when She's out there? How are we not surrendering, she's a God!" Sumire exclaims.

She sits herself on top of her bed and Yuu follows her and seats himself beside her.

"We have a plan, we have a team, we can make it even if you don't believ so, Agent Shouda," Yuu says still with the same caring smile he wore a while ago.

"But how can you be sure? How can you believe in a team that hasn't done even one job right?" Sumire whispers.

"I believe in each of you, and I know that when the right time comes that you'll be able to do anything," Yuu replies to her.

She pauses and thinks of how this man beside her believed so much in each of the Avengers without even truly knowing what they would be capable of as a team.

She thinks again on his words, will they really come through for earth in the end?

How will he react if he knew they were failing?

"Don't you have doubts on this? Don't you have a family to come back to, what about them?" Sumire says frantically as she imagines failing the earth.

"There's a chemist in Portland," Yuu starts.

"And?" Sumire prompts him.

"I'll make sure to come back to her when this is all over," Yuu says.

She smiles at her co-agent. It is not of pity or mocking or caring but it is of hoping; hoping that he could come back to that chemist when this was all over.

"I promise you, you will," Sumire says resolute as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you'll fulfill your promise," Yuu returns with a bigger smile on his face.

\--

X Days Later.

The communicator's static begins in her ear.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

"--I'm calling it, Senior Agent Tobita is down."

She presses her right hand to her communicator, her heart beating faster every second.

"Send a medical personnel down there and get him--"

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

"--They're here. They called it."

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

The line goes static. A moment of silence fills the ship.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

"--Who do we call?"

Imai's voice mingled with rushes of wind.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

"--No family, orphaned at a young age. No relationships as far as we know."

She presses her trembling right hand as a tear escapes her eye.

"There's a chemist in Portland. Try her--"

The line goes static again.


	2. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Yuuko-Hotaru, Mikan-Sakura ;)

She enters the shop without any hesitation.

"Hello, stranger!" A pink curly haired girl bounds up to Mikan.

"Welcome to Hoatru's shop!" Another girl appears as well, except with long indigo hair.

"What is the-"

"-Wish that you desire?"

Mikan Sakura smiles at the both of them and whispers her wish to their ears.

\--

Hotaru is prepped by her team, a new violet kimono graces her frame; a sakura clip is put unto her hair; her feet covered by sandals; the tea and bisucits already set on the table.

She was to meet an interesting client today according to her fortune cookie.

The girl entered after Hotaru had settled herself in her chair. 

The girl was unremarkable to say the least, she was in a high school uniform with a blue tie and skirt and had her brown hair held up in pigtails.

"Thanks for seeing me," Mikan says happily.

"Please, take a seat," Hotaru says as she gestures to the seat opposite her.

She takes a seat across from Hotaru and takes her teacup and takes a sip from it.

"Is this Earl Grey?" Mikan looks up at her with curious eyes.

"Yes, in fact, it is," 

Hotaru takes a sip of her own tea and decides it is too hot for her and puts it back down.

She observes the girl across from her with sharp eyes: the girl was more than she seemed to be, she held a spark in her, it was no magical power but it was a fragment of something.

"I've lost my memories, it seems," 

Hotaru focuses on her words.

"Is that your wish then? To restore it?" Hotaru says monotonously.

"No, I wish for you to be free," Mikan says in a resolute tone.

Hotaru's eyes widen just the slightest and her biscuit falls out of her hands.

"You must be kidding me," Hotaru mutters under her breath.

"Mikan Yukihara born on the 29th of May," She pauses to look at Hotaru and then blinks at her. "That's all I need to give you, isn't it?"

Hotaru leans back on her chair, stil unsure about the deal the girl was making with her. 

"A name and a date of birth can give you a person's life," Hotaru says in a humourous tone.

Hotaru takes her tea and downs it all down.

\--

"Why?" Hotaru asks her after a while of silence.

Mikan turns to look at her, blinks and then grins at her.

"I may not remember much but I knew I had a best friend named Hotaru Imai," 

Hotaru cringes at the mention of her name.

"So you're basing this wish on the fact that I look and have the exact same name as your best friend?" Hotaru says in a clipped tone. She was very suspicious of the girl knowing her name (her full name!) and knowing her shop.

"No, I am sure you're her," Mikan says with confidence.

Hotaru looks at her with wide eyes, every inch of doubt seeping away.

\--

The ritual takes days.

They are in a room where four candles have been set for each of the corners.

There is a washbowl in between them and they have their arms stretched over the basin of water.

\--

"This means goodbye then?" Mikan as she opens the door for Hotaru.

They had switched clothes, Mikan was in her kimono and Hotaru was in Mikan's high school uniform.

"How are you so sure that I'm her? I'm your best friend?" Hotaru says before she walks out the door.

Mikan smiles as if she knew a joke that was only funny to her.

A taxi pulls up to the curb. 

"Your taxi's here. I would walk you up to the curb but I'm not allowed to anymore," Mikan says in a light tone.

"Take care then."

Hotaru walks from the door to the taxi without exhaling. She breathes in when the taxi begins to go and she loses sight of the shop. An interesting client, indeed.

"The thing is Hotaru - I'm not sure myself, actually."

Mikan smiles before she turns to close the door.

 


End file.
